


The Snake that Nagamasa Hates, a Kyougoku Maria story

by NuclearConsensus



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Black Humor, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Phobias, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearConsensus/pseuds/NuclearConsensus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairytale of ophidiophobia and practical jokes, inspired by Maria's joke weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake that Nagamasa Hates, a Kyougoku Maria story

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story deals with depictions of phobias and abuse. If such things are repulsive to you, please turn away now.

Once upon a Sengoku era, there lived two siblings, a boy and a girl. Their names were Nagamasa and Maria, and they lived in a giant castle in the middle of a fucking warzone. They both lived happily inside their castle. Well, Maria did, since she’d made it her life’s mission to drive her little brother insane (not literally, mind you) with practical jokes.

One day, Maria was walking around the castle gardens when she saw a small long thing slithering about the paulownia trees. Curious, she followed the small thing to where it was headed, and discovered a den of the tiny things. Only then did she realize that the small things were snakes. Most girls would have run at the sight of a single snake, let alone an entire group of them, but Maria was not like most girls. The gears inside her head began to turn, and she came up with her most daring practical joke yet.

Hours later, her brother Nagamasa awoke from his usual afternoon nap, only to find something unusual. There was something slimy slithering inside his bedsheets. When he lifted it, there was a snake, staring at him with its small, beady eyes. Poor Nagamasa screamed and ran for his life, but when he opened the rice paper door to the castle hallway, lo! there was an entire line of snakes waiting for him.

The poor boy kept running and screaming inside his room, which, to his horror, was actually filled with snakes, from his wardrobe, to the lamps, and even the writing pad. In his terror, young Nagamasa simply fell to his knees, weeping, as a warm wetness stained his trousers. Elsewhere, his sister Maria was similarly incapacitated, not by fear, but by the sheer pain that comes with laughing too much.

Years later, Nagamasa grew up to become a snake-hating ally of justice (well, he aspired to be one) and married a scary demon woman named Oichi.

As for Maria, she lived happily ever after with her den of snakes, tormenting her little brother until the end of his days.

The End.


End file.
